Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for sharing content between device users. Many content providers recognize the significant value of employing social networking, viral marketing and other word-of-mouth techniques as a means of distributing content. By way of example, providers may direct targeted advertisement content and offers to groups of people (consumers) based on their common interests and affiliations. Still further, digital content providers may employ superdistribution to facilitate the active, uninhibited sharing of content by individuals. Unfortunately, content providers are limited in their ability to permit the sharing of content in a manner that enforces group and/or device collaboration as criteria for affecting execution (e.g., playback) of the content.